Raven Ring II
by rae-rae
Summary: I suck at summaries. My friends are laughing at me right now. I'm just going to tell you that Elereet ends up with Daner.


Allo all.  This is the first story I have written for fanfiction.net.  Have you ever had a book where you just hated the ending?  One of my favorite books is the Raven Ring, written by Patricia C. Wrede.  It was a great book, but I absolutely, totally and completely hated the end.  If you've read it and you're a Daner fan, I wrote an extended ending to the book.  Oh, way IMPORTANT QUESTION.  I know how annoying it is to review but I don't know what way to go with the story.  I can write enough chapters to ensure that the ending is perfect, or I can write a whole, long story.  Tell me what you want, because I have no clue what way to go with the story.  Thanks a bunch.  I hope you enjoy it. 

                                                                                      ~ Rae-Rae =()

Disclaimer:  I've seen everyone else do this, so I guess I should too.  I DON'T own the characters and I am not making up any new ones.  Thanks.

Chapter 30 (A.N.- The chapters don't have names, because they don't in the book)

            Karvonen Aurelico led Eleret down the streets of Cairon.  Right before reaching the gates, he spun around to face her.  "Eleret, I have to make one stop before we go.  Is that okay with you?"  Before she could reply, he had disappeared.  

            Knowing that it was probably not the smartest thing to get lost, when she was so close to leaving, Eleret called out Karvonen's name repeatedly.  "Karvonen!  Where are you?  I need to leave.  I'm not going to wait forever."  Not able to keep her patience, she walked towards the gate, leading out of the wretched, crowded city.  Before she could take another step, Eleret heard a familiar voice, and her breath got caught in her throat.  She did not have the time for this.

            "Freelady Salven, I do believe it is quite rude to abandon your traveling partner, especially when he was gracious enough to keep the company of one with a temper like yours."  Eleret turned around to see Daner with that knowing smile.  Just behind him, she saw Karvonen stalking back towards their little group.  

            "Why are you here Daner?  I thought we already went through this.  I'm going home and you're staying in Cairon.  We can't possibly go through with this."  She turned her gaze on the thief.  "Did you know about this?  Where were you?"  We need to leave.  I've been away from home long enough.  Pa and Nilly are probably starting to get really worried."

            "You mean that they weren't already?"

            "And just what do you mean by that, _thief_?"

            "Oh, just that any normal family would have been worried sick after the first day.  You're Cilhar, though.  None of your kind is normal."  Karvonen was have a field day.  Eleret was very controlled with her emotions, but she had not trained for a while.  Her resolve was depleted only in the tiniest bit.  It was enough.

            "I'm leaving.  There's no way that I can waste any more time on foolish boys."  For the second time that day, Eleret made her way to the gate.  Daner grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her into a probing kiss.

            "I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."  Eleret had never seen him more determined.  She sighed in defeat.

            "If you're tagging along, there's no turning back.  You know that, right?  You know what it is that you are giving up?"

            "I am fully aware of the sacrifices that I have made.  Do not doubt my resolve.  I have never been so certain in my life."  Daner had a look that could kill.

            Eleret turned to Karvonen.  "Are you coming, or am I to assume that you will not be accompanying us."

"We part here, I'm afraid.  Not to worry, I'll visit.  I was serious about my family telling me to stay low, just don't expect me too soon.  I really must be off.  Good-bye Daner, Eleret."  With that, he placed a soft kiss on her hand and left, muttering, "I am a better friend than I should be."  He shook his head and disappeared into the sea of people.  

Eleret turned to Daner once again and looked up at him with a questioning look.  "You're absolutely certain about this.  I'm not going to turn around after we're half way home."

Daner put his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.  "I am coming with you.  I understand fully what that means."  

Not needing to hear anymore, Eleret turned around and started home with Daner.  'Dad will definitely be surprised.'  She couldn't help but give a little chuckle and a shake of her head.  She wasn't certain of what lay ahead of her, but it didn't really matter.  She had Daner now.  Even though she knew she shouldn't be satisfied or safe with that, she really was.

Daner stayed right at her heels, and before walking along side her, whispered, "I love you Eleret Salven," into the wind.

A.N.- Like, no like?  Make sure to tell me if this is the end or not.  I'll wait a wek before I write another chapter or not.  Thanks for reading this.  It means a lot.  Till a week from now.  Adios  peoples.     


End file.
